The Choices We Make
by Elriel
Summary: Kaika Honoka returns to Tokyo one last time. Will she see an old flame again? Or will she continue to live in her pain. Lot's of fluff and romance! An ocShigure romance
1. The Return

Disclaimer: I don't own F.B. Kaika is my OC. And it's an O.C/Shigure romance.

I watched as the city of Tokyo came into view I closed my eyes remembering the good times and..The bad. Looking out the side window of the train I began to remember him. The only man I have loved.

As the train pulled into the station I saw a tall man with black hair that hung to one side covering his left eye and oh dear god he brought him and a man with long white hair and green eyes. As I pulled out my large rolling suitcase and purse coupled with a backpack I heard quick footsteps.

"AHKAI-CHANALLOWMETOHELPYOUWITHTHATGURE-SANWILLBEPLEASED TO SEE..."Ayame started to say before Hatori comes up and tells him to stop,

"Thanks Hatori I have only been back for five minutes and he's already driving me nuts." I said pushing back a strand pale blonde hair from my green eyes. Ayame grabbed my rolling suitcase as Hatori lead me to the car. When I opened the door I saw Yuki, Kyo, Haru and Rin waiting.

"Minna?" I asked in shocked as they all hugged me. I looked at them as they all talked at once.

"Welcome home."

"You are staying this time right?"

"Yo."

"You did tell Shigure right?"

"He mopes all the time."

"Yea since the Baka neko told him that you came home last December." (It's May)

"Hey I thought he knew! Plus she was in the wedding!"

"Please say you are staying!"

"GUYS, no I didn't tell Shigure 'cause I don't want to see him, and I'm staying for a little bit until I have to go back." I said with a small smile.

"WHAT?!" They all yelled

"You didn't tell him?"

"all yes." I answered laughing, Haru grinned, Yuki and Kyo glared.

"Nani you two what's wrong?" I asked, as they glared at me.

"Kaika, Shigure is madly in love with you and you won't even talk to him?" Yuki asked, as I looked straight at him.

"Trust me you don't understand, I love him very much." I said as we stopped at the Shigure house, un knowly to me.

"Gure-San, she is here the princess of your dreams is here." Ayame shouted opening the door as Haru pushed me out and Ayame and Tohru dove in as Hatori drove off.

"Itai! Gods what the hell was that for?" I asked standing up and glaring at the retreating car. As, Shigure walked out with a determined look on his face. I turned around and saw him blushing I pretended to be lost and walk away.

"HONOKA, KAIKA STOP RIGHT THERE!" I heard his voice bellow. I turned around and looked at him he smiled.

"Now that I have your attention, you cut your hair." He said, as his fingers brushed against my skin. Looking up at him I gave him a small nod.

"You planned this didn't you?" I asked quietly. Shigure smiled and nodded.

"You wouldn't come to me Hatori and Rin were against it through." He said, putting one hand on my cheek.

"I'm almost thirty-one and I have never met a women who drove me crazy, the way you do." He said bending down and looking at me, I felt tears burn against my eyes.

"I've never met a man who is as you're just Shigure and I don't need anyone else but Akito told.. never mind." I said looking away. Just then a pair of lips met mine and I was swept up in a world of love, I felt his tongue slip into my mouth as I pulled back I saw shock in his eyes as I smiled.

"Let's go inside." I mumbled sheepishly When I walked in I saw nothing had changed at all the entrance was still the same I noted as I pulled of my boots. As I rounded the coner I saw Shigure's office and room (connected) I went into his office and saw his room was open and it was as messy as ever walking into his office I found some papers on his desk bending down I picked one up and saw my name on it..

"It's a letter." I said softly to mysaelf as I heard Shigure in the kitchen.

Dear Kaika,

It's me Shigure I need to tell you something. Since every time you come home you don't see me or if you do you don't talk to me. I need to tell you that.. I love you.

Do you remember the last night I was with you?

I do it's always in my head, I see you laying there smileling at me. I told you that I love you and you said the same...........................................

That's where it ended I looked at the door and fell down my legs just giving away to the grief that I have kept inside for two years. Hugging the paper to my chest I let the tears give way. I heard Shigure burst in and land next to me.

"Kaika what's wrong." He asked as I continued to cry against him.

"You never tell anyone anything still do you?" He asked.

"_Man if I ever meet her "friends" from Kyoto I will do so damage." _ Shigure thought seeing her reduced to tears.

"I'm so sorry Shigure, I should have talked to you, but I was so scared he." I said thinking of Akito's warning.

"If Akito has said anything involving me or you or us ignore it, I love you and he had no part in it, he's dead!" He told as if reading my mind. I felt better, but only slightly he was right the fear Akito left would always be there.

"Kai..ka..I have waited so long to gaze into your eyes." He said.

YAY! I revised it!!!! TO go along with chapter two which is also posted!!!! Also, I killed Akito off ::With a smile on my face::

READ AND REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. The Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. I really wish I did then...:; evil crackle:: never mind.

I love you all who reviewed! Here are some of the questions you all might have!

This takes place when Kaika is 20 and Shigure is 31. She is the same age as YKT.

She is ½ French and ½ Japanese and her mother will probably make an appearance soon! Her mother wanted nothing to do with her but now she does. She moved in with Shigure when she was 13, she is sort of like a zodiac member. Her past is unknown to her but Shigure knows as does most everyone over the age of 25 and will be revealed soon. The pairings will be Tohru/Kyou and Orion (you will meet her later and she's my friends character)/ Hatori and Rin/Yuki.

Shigure POV

After our plan was hatched I watched her grow more and more suspious. Sighing I had writers block and their was one thing I had left to do. I heard the door open and watched as Tohru walked in with a cup of tea.

"Ah my little flower with tea oh you are to nice to me!" I exclaimed taking it, and watching her smile she had forgiven me so why couldn't Kaika? Did this have nothing to do with that I knew she had been in the hospital for two weeks and I wasn't allowed to go see her,

"Oh Tohru do you know if Kaika is coming home anytime soon?" I asked the girl who looked away pretending not to care I closed my eyes.

"It's not that she hates you its just that.." She said looking at Shigure, the last time Shigure had seen her it was at Tohru and Kyou's wedding (December) a few months ago and she had barely said two words to him or looked at him.

"I know it's ok though I would really like to talk to her. Do you know what happened?" I mumbled and looked at Tohru who gave me a small smile and left the room with a click on the door. Leaning back in his chair he began to remember the events a few years ago. Also he remembered if things had not turned out so wrong they would have been married by now.

Flashback

"Haru-Kun get back here that is mine!" Masaki yelled chasing her cousin across the beach, while he ran holding up her sunglasses, Kaika leaned back on her towel and continued to nap until Ayame showed up.

"KAI-CHAN WAKE UP!" he said in his usual loud voice causing her to jump up and scream a little. She looked up at Ayame who was grinning down at her.

"Aya you jerk I was sleeping here!" She said standing up and glaring at him while Shigure wandered over to see what was the matter.

"Ah Gure-San!' Aya said, running over to his friend in slow motion as Hatori came over to also see what's the matter.

"I don't know how you do Hari-San I'd have shot them both by now!" She said laughing as Hatori smiled at her. Masaki and Haru were now currently tackle each other in the sand, Yuki was talking to Kagura and Kisa, Hiro was playing in the water with Kyou and Tohru.

"It takes a lot of aspirins!" He said causing her to laugh as Rin walked over glancing at Ayame and Shigure who were busy firliting she wrapped her arm around Kaika.

"Yo are you going in the water or what?" She asked as Kaika continued to glare at Aya.

"Umm sure?" She answered as Shigure walked over to her and picked her up.

"Nani, Shigure what in gods name are you AHH!" She said before Shigure started to toss her in the water, grabbing his shirt he fell with her.

"I'm wet!" Shigure exclaimed sitting up as another wave crashed into them as the others laughed. Sitting up Kaika shoke the water from her hair, grinning she looked at Shigure.

"You fox!" He said, just then Masaki wandered over and glared at Shigure.

"I'm the fox Shii-Chan from what I saw she did something that was not very fox like sorry for that Kaika-kun." The young fox said as Haru walked over. Kaika laughed and nodded.

"Rin-San and us are going out Hatori and Ayame are going into town with the others what are you doing Kaika, Sensei?" Haru asked draping an arm around Masaki, as Rin glared from under her bangs at the couple.

"I'm staying here and reading or finishing the papers." She said with a glance at Ayame who knew what she was talking about. Shigure winked at Kaika but only Hatori could see that and he sighed.

"I'm staying here so I can DRY off thanks to someone." He said with a sidelong look at Kaika who shrugged and smiled. Her tee-shirt she was wearing was now soaked, as she gather her things Shigure was watching her and thinking of what they could do while everyone was out. (Myu- and no it's not what your thinking of get your damn mind out of the gutter) First thing to do make sure she's ok. Second: she if she wants to go put to dinner, three: ask her to marry him. Later that night

Smiling Kaika awoke and looked up at Shigure seeing him asleep she slipped out from under his grasp and walked out side with only her Jacket and pajama's to protect her from the cool night. As she walked in the dark forest she was lost in her own thoughts until she heard a stick break behind her. Spinning around she felt someone lift her arms up. As Akito stepped into the pale moonlight she felt her stoucmatch flip over in fear. Smirking Akito stepped foreword even more.

"Ah Honoka Kaika how are you on this fine night?" He asked as she lowered her eyes into a glare as he raised his arm up to slap her.

"How dare you not answer me I am god!" He said slapping her she turned and glared at him more.

"God? That's bull crap you're more like the devil dressed in human skin, you are a evil son of a..." She said but before she could finish he punched her in the eye.

"I think you have beautiful eyes sadly I don't care much for you." He said punching her again this time in her stomach, seeing her grimace in pain he continued to talk.

"I don't think you understand something, I don't like my juunishi to fall I in love it just's compliant s things and I see Shigure has managed to fall in love with you." he said slapping her again as he felt tears on his hand, taking he smiled his usual smile at her.

"Akito why is it so wrong for My friends to love someone do you even feel guilt?" She asked as he continued to punch her.

"Guilt? Whatever for?" He asked as she bled all over his hands and her jacket. She continue to cry as he stopped.

"For all the relaintionships you've ruined for all the pain you've caused? Of all the people you've hurt?!" She asked as he smirked, lunging himself at her his hands on her throat, falling on the ground he sat on her, strangling her.

"Pain they've caused me pain!" he said tightening his grip on her.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" She screamed as he let her go, Just then he punched her in the arm.

At the house

Kyou rolled over and saw that Ayame was looking at him sitting up in the futon he glared.

"What?" He asked as Haru and Yuki woke up as well.

"I heard a scream." Aya said looking at the others who nodded getting out of bed they snuck out and ran down the path.

"You stupid girl you'll never have him he's mine you stupid bitch." He said punching her continually. The four stopped in horror seeing Kaika crying and cover with her own blood and Akito yelling at her.

"Akito stop!" Ayame yelled seeing his friend near unconsciousness, and very bloodied.

"What are you doing to her?" Kyou yelled, as Akito smirked seeing his cousins, pale at the site.

"I am just teaching her a lesson of what happens when you mess with me or my juunishi." He said slapping Kaika again, they saw he was also seemly bloody with her blood and he had starches up and down his face.

"We aren't yours." Yuki said bravely, as Akito punched the girl again. Kyou walked over to Akito and pushed the man and as Akito fell he laughed.

"Oh I see you'll all so close to her aren't you, heh she's never going back to that pathetic inu again cause if she does I'll kill her." He said kicking her until the others stood in front of her so he couldn't harm her anymore.

"Akito leave you've cause enough pain her." Ayame said unusually calm and mad. Akito laughed as he left them.

"Oh and maybe the other four girls will be next you know.." he said as Haru, Kyou and Yuki tugged their heads up.

"Masaki, don't like that fox much she's kind of rebellious isn't she Haru should I teach her lesson?" Akito sneered and continued "I know about you two Haru the fox and the cow huh? Haru was beginning to turn black faster.

"Or how about Honda Tohru?" Akito asked as Kyou turned to glare at him, sneering even more as Ayame bent down to check on Kaika.

"She's to annoying, always smiling you love her don't you baka neko?" He asked as Kyou clutched his hands into fists. Turning his gaze to Yuki who was glaring at Akito.

"How about that?" Akito asked walking around to Yuki.

"You and the horse you protect her don't you? Making sure nothing bad happens to her, I've already "taught" her a "lesson" maybe she needs a reteaching course?" He asked as his fists were shaking; now his gazed turned to the snake.

"Your assistant is that who you fell for?" He asked as the others glared and Aya looked up and his cousin.

"She knows doesn't she tsk tsk I'll have to take care of her won't I?" He asked in mock confusion as the four men glared. Akito turned and walked back to the car as Masaki and Kagura ran out to see what was going on.

"Oh well I'll be the fox and the pig." Akito said as the girls neared the spot, Masaki glared at Akito and Kagura gasped seeing Kaika limp body lying there.

"Well Saki-Chan you're looking well do you have another hole in your ear or is it me?" He asked walking over to the fox. Who raised her eyebrow at the shorter man as he tried to threaten her.

"It's Masaki and if you are trying to threaten me grow a little then try." She said looking down at him (she has no fear...sweat-drop) Akito glared at the taller girl and tried to punch her, fortunately for her she blocked it.

"Akito it's best if you leave." She said as the others looked at the fox who usual peppy eyes were now cold and filled with anger.

"Yes I do well ciao dear cousin." He said as he walked to the car as it sped off Ayame's glare turned softer and picked up the now out Kaika.

"We must get her to Tori-San." He said, carrying her back towards the house as the others followed him.

"Should we get sensei?" Haru asked, as they entered the house Ayame shoke his head sadly.

"Just now his whole reality just crashed, his girlfriend was just beaten near death and if she follows the same path that Rin did she's going to leave and dump him." Ayame said sitting the unconsciousness girl on the couch, walking towards Hatori's room as quietly as he could he knock. Hatori opned the door and saw Aya and the others.

"What is it did something happen?" He asked as Haru nodded.

"Kaika she's hurt we need you." Masaki said pulling her cousin towards the couch, when Hatori saw Kaika he grew pale and quickly went to work. Sitting up he saw that he nedded more advanced materials.

"You guys get in the car now, we're going to the hospital." He said as they all ran out to the car, at the hospital they managed to get her breathing normally and she nearly regain contousicness .

When Shigure woke up he saw Tohru and Rin looking at him, with worried expressions, sitting up he saw Kaika was gone and Tohru was holding her jacket that was covered with dry blood.

"What's wrong where's Kaika?" Shigure asked as the two exchanged looks and Tohru shook her head.

"We don't know Hatsuharu-San, Saki-san, Hatori-san, Yuki-kun, Kyou-Kun, Ayame-san and Kagura-Chan are all missing." Tohru said as Shigure got up clearly worried something had happened to them, just then Ayame, Masaki and Kagura walked through the frount door, clearly tired but worry was etched onto their faces. Seeing Rin, Tohru and Shigure they stopped.

"Where is she?" Shigure asked as Masaki closed her eyes and shook her head. Ayame looked at his friend and sighed.

"Gure-San last night something happened, lets say that Kaika is in the hoseptial." Ayame said sadly Masaki's eyes flew open with rage.

"Aya he beat her she almost died, if Hatori hadn't been here she would've!" She said Shigure looked at the tiro who were crying slient tears.

"Where is she? Is she ok?" Shigure asked, as Kagura gave a small smile.

"She's awake, but she's in much pain, she refuses to see you Shigure." Kagura said as Momiji, Kisa and hiro joined them. Closing his eyes he shoke his head.

"You three get some sleep the others lets go." HE said taking the keys to the car and driving off. When he got there what he had discovered was true she wouldn't see him and Hatori looked worn out.

"Shigure he's never token out that much rage on someone, it's like that you were the thing nobody was allowed to touch and she managed to crack your heart." Hatori said shaing his head and looking at his friend.

'How dare he that was my future wife." Shigure said with a harsh tone and Hatori looked at him and sighed.

"She also said to give you this ." he said, handing him a ring that he had givien her the night before and sighing Shigure pockted it and sighed. Later that week when he arrived home with the others he saw her room only had a few things left in it.

End Flashback and end third person POV

I sighed and ran a hand though my hair, Akito died had been dead almost six months yet the fear he left was much more, Tohru walked back in to tell me that Kaika was on her way. As the car pulled up and I head Aya's mindless babble and a curseing Kaika I walked out seeing her. Her blonde hair was shorter and she seemed thinner smiling to myself as she looked around and walked away most likely pretending to be lost.

"HONOKA, KAIKA STOP RIGHT THERE!" I said loudly seeing her stop I walked over to her.

"Now that I have your attention." I said my hand brush against her pale skin, it went warm under my touch..

"You've cut your hair." I said looking at her, she smiled softly and nodded, shaking my head I decided to point out a fact.

"I'm almost thirty-one and I have never met a women who drove me crazy, the way you do." She smiled and looked up at me.

"Well then I've never met a man who drove me insane." She said looking away, I kissed her and let my tongue slip in to her mouth instead of slaping me or pulling back she kissed me. (A/n I'm just going to skip ahead)

"Kaika, I'v waited so long to gaze into your eyes." I said, as she looked up at me leeting her emotions away I saw her gaze soften.

"Kai-Chan he's been dead for six months, can't we talk this over?' I asked stroking her cheek with my finger as she leaned back on me.

"I'd like to talk and about it." She muttered with a hint of sadness within her seemly cheery voice, I knew better she was scared of us.

"Akito's dead and guess who's family head til someone else is born?" he asked as she closed her eyes and leaned against me.

"Haa-San I know he told me." She muttered as I looked at her I knew she was in contact with everybody but me, and it hurt. Sighing she opened her eyes again to look at me.

"Haa-San like my big brother ok he got worried about me if I didn't check in every few months." She said, I knew those two were close but what was I to her?

"What am I to you just some random face that you don't care about?" I asked trying to control myself, but I had worried about her every damn day, yet she seemed not to care oh but she could talk to Hatori and the others. She jumped up and glared at me.

"OH yes Shigure I don't care about you at all." She said with scarsem dripping from her voice. Glaring at me she walked from the room and out into the hall, I got up to follow her seeing her putting on her boots.

"Where are you going? Leaving again with out an explanation? Like last time?' I asked now very upset as she grabbed her purse.

"Yes I am leaving I thought we could discuss things like mature adults, but I guess I was wrong, I love you ok? There you happy now?" She yelled walking towards the door.

"Kaika wait." I said running after her seeing her paused outside of the door, she turned around to face me and I saw something it was a scar.

"What? Here if you really do care about like the others say here's were I'm staying at the time." She says handing you a piece of paper and running off.

::Sighs:: there done that was really fun to write, my fave was Kaika getting beat up, I kept listening to Broken by: Seether (Which I don't own). Ok I know a little OoC except Akito ::mumbles that she hates him:: It's longer cause I just started typing and well ::shrugs:: I also got distracted by my job. Here hands out Ice Cream to who reviewed:: I works at ..guess! Anyway, Review please I'll love you forever!

Hakkai: What am I doing here?

Elriel: Drops her Hakkai plushie Hakkai?!

Hakkai: Er

Elriel: I love you glomps

Hakkai: Er that still doesn't explain why I am here

Elriel: You are trapped in my cage go meet everybody else

Shigure: Have you come to save us?

Hakkai: Ummm..


End file.
